The Adventures of Knuckles the Echidna
by Knuckles Azul
Summary: Ever since falling in love with Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna has decided to entrust the Master Emerald with his robotic counterpart whilst he and Rouge move to Westside Island.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

"That should do it!" Wave said, removing her googles from her sweat drenched face. She had just finished repairing Metal Knuckles. "How do we turn this thing on?" Knuckles asked his lilac acquaintance. "Simple" she replied. She lifted up the dreadlocks on the right side and imputed a five digit code: 25569. "What does that code mean?" Knuckles asked.

"It spells out alloy." Wave explained in a demeaning manor.

She then pushed the dreadlocks down and the machines lime eyes lit up. "Metal Knuckles awakening from protocol 2HYB." The machine said in a monotone voice.

"Well, looks like he's working!" Wave exclaimed, careful not to seem excited

"What is my objective?"

"You are to guard the Master Emerald," Knuckles began, "it a great symbol of our kind, and is what fuels and connects the seven Chaos Emeralds, mysterious emeralds that-"

"Would you hurry up, already?" an impatient Rouge asked the cinnabar echidna. "We should've been out of this place over half an hour ago!"

Knuckles began to get annoyed and was about to yell about the importance of the Master Emerald, but he then stopped and sighed

"I'm almost done Rouge. Tell Tails and Ray to get the tornado ready." Knuckles reluctantly said.

"Wow, that was unexpected." Wave stated . "Normally you would have lost it with her."

"Well because we're dating now, I really need to watch my temper."

"That is wise." Metal Knuckles said, in an almost mocking tone.

"Look, just watch that Master Emerald at all costs." Knuckles told the machine.

Knuckles then felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to find Ray holding an aviators helmet. "Were all ready to go, Mister Knuckles!" Ray said.

"Thank you, Ray." Knuckles said, equipping the helmet and tanking Wave for her efforts.

"See ya round, Knuckle head!" Wave said, surfing off into the sky. Knuckles waved goodbye and then joined Rouge, Ray and Tails in the tornado. "Heading for Westside Island!" Tails announced.

"Ready to move to Westside Island?" Rouge asked.

"It pains me to be away from that Master Emerald, but I'll do it for you." Knuckles said as he wrapped his right arm around Rouge, as she lent up against him. They were ready to start a new life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Island

"Westside Island, up ahead!" Tails announced to his passengers. They were approaching Westside Island. As they landed, they were greeted by Mighty the Armadillo, a resident of the island.

"Hey Knucks!" Mighty said in a welcoming tone. "It's good to see you Mighty!" Knuckles replied as they bumped fists. "So, your moving in here?" Mighty asked. "That's right" Knuckles told him.

"Well, now we'll be able to hang out more!"

"Yup, but not for a while. Rouge and I still need to move in"

"Whenever you have the time, I'll be ready."

As Rouge got off the plane, she felt the ground moving beneath her. She then felt it vibrating vigorously and fell over. She hit the ground and saw an orange and brown creature pop up from the ground. It looked at her for a minute before it spoke

"Who are you?" The creature asked.

"I'm Rouge the Bat, Knuckles' girlfriend." Rouge responded, getting up annoyed.

"Oh, I'm Sticks. Sticks the Badger!" Sticks said reaching her hand out for Rouge to ultimately shake. Sticks then observed the area around her and began to whisper to Rouge.

"Your not a government spy, are you?" She asked.

"Well, I used to be a-" Rouge started, before Sticks burrowed underground. She almost immediately emerged behind Knuckles' she tapped his leg and looked up at him.

"You have poor taste in women" Sticks said. Knuckles took offence and immediately went to smack her down, but as he did Sticks dug down and escaped.

"Dang jungle badger." Knuckles murmured under his breath as he got up. Rouge then walked over to him to join in the conversation he and Mighty we're having.

Tails was just finishing up locking up his plane when his watch went off. "Oh no, I'm late with my play date with Cream and Cheese!" He exclaimed. "Ray, could you help bring Knuckles and Rouge's luggage to their house?" "Sure thing, Tails! You can count on me!" Ray responded as Tails ran to Cream's house. Ray then began to load up Tails' wagon with all the luggage. When he was finished ,however, he was unable to move it. Mighty noticed his struggle and then began to aid him in moving the wagon, but to almost no avail. Knuckles then ran over, and to his surprise it started to move. "What can I do?" Rouge asked in a smart way. "You can sit on top if you want." Knuckles responded.

Tails was running faster than ever to get to Cream's house. He looked down at his watch. 2:01.

"Oh no!" Tails said, running faster than ever. A few seconds later, he arrived at the house. To his surprise, Cream and Cheese we're at the front door, awaiting Tails' arrival. "Oh, hello Tails." Cream said in a soft voice. "Hi Cream!" Tails said excitingly. "Omega was here an hour earlier. He gave me an early birthday present." Cream told Tails as she ushered him into her house. "He got me a Sega Genesis with a motorcycle game."

"Wow!" Tails said.

"Come on, Mommy just set it up!"


	3. Chapter 3: Tails' Crush

"Tails, would you like to come to my birthday party on Tuesday?" Cream asked Tails as she turned off her Sega Genesis console they had been playing for the better part of an hour.

"Uh...OK!" Tails responded as they walked into Cream's kitchen.

"Here you two go." Vanilla said, placing two glasses of chocolate milk on the kitchen table.

"Thank you Mommy." Cream said as she and Tails talked and laughed over their glasses of chocolate milk.

"Goodbye, Cream!" Tails said walking out of Cream's house.

"Goodbye Tails. I'll see you soon." Cream responded, waving at Tails alongside Cheese.

Tails went away in a happy mood. He was feeling something he had never felt ever before: love.

"Where should I put the couch, Rouge?" Bark the Polar Bear asked Rouge.

"Da, and where should I put zis koffee table, ma'am? " Akhlut the Orca added on in a strong Russian accent.

"Put the the table in front of the TV, and then put the couch in front of the table." Rouge said, putting away the silverware and dishes in their respective places.

"Well, that should do it!" Mighty said, walking down the stairs with Knuckles following.

"Hey, if you want too, you could come to my house for dinner. "Matilda is making a vegan curry."

"Thanks for the offer Mighty, but I think Rouge and I will stay the night and just get settled in."

"Ha-ha. OK man, take it easy!" Mighty responded as he, Bark and Akhlut left their house.

Tails ran through the path way to Rouge and Knuckles' house. As he turned a corner, he ran right into Akhlut and falling over.

"Are you OK, little boy?" He said, pulling Tails onto his feet.

"Yes thank you. Sorry for bumping into you." Tails responded in an apologetic tone.

"It is OK, boy. I von't keep you any longer, go on vith your day."

"OK, but before I go, what's your name?"

"I am Akhlut the Orca. If you need anything, vust call me."

"OK Akhlut, have a nice day!"

"You too."

Tails then ran on to Knuckles' house, more leisurely than before.

"How do I plug this dang thing in!" Knuckles yelled out enraged. He was trying to hook up the TV to the satellite dish. There was then a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Rouge said, soaring over to the door, opening up the door to reveal Tails standing there

"Oh, hi Tails." Rouge said.

"Hi Rouge. Listen... can I but you a coffee?" Tails asked.

"What, your not trying to date Rouge are you!" Knuckles yelled, still enraged.

"One cappuccino and one hot chocolate." Nicolette the Weasel said, giving Rouge and Tails their hot beverages.

"Thank you." Rouge said.

"Need anything else?" Nicolette asked.

"Yes, can I have a shot of Espresso please?"

Nack's ear perked up at this as he whipped out his revolver and shot a capsule into Rouges drink.

"It should dissolve in a minute." Nack said.

"So, why did you need to talk to me Tails" Rouge asked, stirring a teaspoon of sugar into her coffee.

"Well...I have a crush, and I was wondering how I could ask her out." Tails said, looking down at his drink.

"Well...uh..."

"What is it?"

"Well, there really is no real way or secret to asking someone out."

"Then how did you and Knuckles start dating."

"Well, we each shared likes in the same things and had a mutual bond with one another. Eventually I asked him out and that was that."

"Oh, OK."

"But don't just ask me, why not ask Charmy and Saffron? They've been dating for a while. Maybe even ask Sonic. He's been happily married to Amy for over eight years. Heck, they even had a child."

"OK, thanks Rouge. Beside from that, how are you?"

They then sat and talked for half an our, until parting ways and heading home for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Knuckles' OBE

"Hi honey, I'm home." Rouge said as she walked in the door.

"Huh wha-! Oh...hi Rouge.!" Knuckles said in a tired voice.

"Are you OK, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. The TVs all set up though. I managed to get all the cable channels. There's more movie channels than I originally thought." He said, walking up the stairs to head to bed.

"OK, I'll head up later."

Knuckles laid down in his bed and drifted away into oblivion.

An hour later, Knuckles awoke, needing to use the bathroom. He got out of his bed and walked down the stairs to use the lavatory. As he walked down, he saw Rouge with a bowl of popcorn in her arms. "What're you watching?" Knuckles asked Rouge, but no response came from her. He shrugged it off as her being to interested in the movie. As he entered the bathroom he found he was unable to lift up the toilet seat. Knuckles became scared at this beginning to think it was just a dream. He then headed back up the stairs to find his body lying in the bed.

Knuckles fell back in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"ROUGE!" Knuckles yelled, but to yet was only met with another silence. In the distance, Amy heard this scream and headed over to Knuckles' house. Knuckles walked around his body, not knowing what to do. "Did I... die?" Knuckles thought out loud. His attention was shortly drawn to his window, as he saw a light pink hedgehog enter his window.

"Hi Knuckles!" Amy said in a peppy voice.

"Amy, am I dead?" Knuckles said in a worrying tone.

"No, Knuckles, you are not dead." Amy said in a demeaning tone.

"Well don't get mad at me, I don't know what's happening!"

"It's OK Knuckles, your experiencing an OBE, out of body experience. Some people choose when to have them, others don't."

"Wow, but can I still go back into my body?"

"Yes, just lie down in the stance you fell asleep in whilst in or over your body. But don't go yet,

I want to show you something."

And with that Amy grabbed Knuckles' hand and they began to fly.

"Whoa, we're flying!" Knuckles exclaimed.

They flew over many rolling waves and houses until they reached their destination.

"Wait, what about Silver, what's he doing?" Knuckles asked Amy.

"Don't worry, he's just watching that interview on Bean's show with Sonic and Eggman."

"But he's only seven, what if he needs you? Don't you worry about him being alone?"

"It's OK Knuckles, he'll be able to wake me up if he needs anything. Anyway, we're here now."

They approached Angel Island's Sky Sanctuary, where the Master Emerald resided. Knuckles was amazed at what he saw. There were spirits of Chao that inhabited the area, some were playing, others were sleeping, and some were gathered by the Master Emerald. As Knuckles got closer, he managed to make out the outline of an orange echidna and aquatic blue creature. The echidna took notice of Knuckles and waved at him.

"Hello Knuckles. It's been a while since I've seen you!" Tikal the Echidna said.

"Hi Tikal. It's good to see you too. Why can you be seen in that form?" a curious Knuckles asked.

"The Master Emerald is what causes us to still live on in spirit form, so we are always like this. Sometimes we can go into our normal bodies, but mostly we stay like this and watch over everyone on these three islands."

"Whoa, interesting."

"C'mon Knuckles!" Amy said grabbing his arm and flying away.

Tikal waved goodbye and began cradling a Chao in her arms. Knuckles looked at amy with an angry look.

"Amy, why would you do that!" Knuckles yelled at Amy.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see Sonic in person for his interview. You can go home if you want"

"Oh, sorry Amy. I'll head back into my body, then."

"OK Knuckles, bye!" Amy said as she waved goodbye, heading off to see Sonic.


	5. Chapter 5: Hard Times

"And that just about concludes our show tonight," Bean said as he spoke into the cameras directed at him.

"A big thank you to Sonic and Eggman for being on this show, and before you go, why is your company called 'Sega'?"

"Well, it's quite simple actually." Dr. Eggman stated.

"Yeah, the S stands for Silver, my son, and the EGA for Dr. Eggman's son, Eggman Nega." Sonic added on.

"Well, that's that folks, see ya tomorrow!" Bean told the camera.

"And... we're off." Bark said, taking off his headset.

"Hey, thanks for being on the show you guys!" Bean said, shaking Sonic's hand.

"You're welcome, if you need anything just let us know!" Sonic said, waving to Bean as he left the studio. Meanwhile, Amy saw the whole thing from her astral body, and was about to go back into her normal body. But then, she heard something.

"You did great, Sonic!" A female voice said. Amy turned around to see Sonic standing next to a brown squirrel of some sort. She saw her begin to hug Sonic, thinking she was only a fan. Sonic the hugged her back. The she saw her go in for a kiss. Amy stared, gutted at what she was seeing.

"Mommy." She heard in the distance, suddenly waking up in her own body.

"Mommy! Daddy was on TV and he said the S stood for my name!" Silver told Amy, excited and overjoyed . Amy, still internally mad, acted calm around her son.

"That's amazing, sweetie! You can play on that Genesis until Daddy comes home, OK?" Amy calmly said.

"Really Mommy! Thank you!" Silver said happily, hugging Amy with all his might.

As Amy got up, Silver turned on his Sega Genesis and his pet ,Bea the Beebot, rested on his lap.

"Hey, don't kiss me!" Sonic yelled, pushing her away, outraged.

"Sorry, bye!" The brown squirrel said as she walked away.

Dr. Eggman and Sonic looked back at each other and then walked home for the evening.

"How is it you get all of the girls?" Dr. Eggman asked Sonic as they left the building. Sonic shrugged and they then went their separate ways.

"Did you see Daddy on TV?" the seven year old Eggman Nega said, pointing at the TV.

"I can't see him, where is he?" Cubot said, analysing the TV.

"Not your Dad, his Dad!" Orbot said, annoyed at Cubot's shenanigans.

"I'm going to go to bed now. I feel really sleepy."

"OK, we'll tell your Dad when he comes in."

"Goodnight you guys!" Eggman Nega said to the robot beings.

"Guess who's home?" Sonic said as he walked in the door.

"Daddy!" Silver cried out as he paused his game and ran up to hug his father.

"I missed you, big guy." Sonic said, lifting Silver up off the ground and hugging him. As he placed him down, he looked at his watch and saw the time.

"It's getting late. Finish the level you're on and then go upstairs to brush your teeth, OK buddy?" Sonic told Silver, placing him down on the ground.

"Yes Daddy!" Silver responded giving his father a final hug and began finishing his game. Sonic then began towards the kitchen to be seen by an upset Amy, staring at him after looking up from the table.

"Hey Amy." Sonic said to Amy, going in to hug her, but Amy pushed him away.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked, pulling out a chair to sit at.

"Who was she?" Amy said, her voice blank of tone.

"Who was who?"

"You know who I'm talking about. That brown girl."

"At the studio? How did you know about that?"

Silver was upstairs, brushing his teeth when he heard noise coming from the kitchen. He came down stairs when he was finished. He opened the door a little bit to see Amy and Sonic yelling at one another. Silver stood there, his eyes wide opened and sad at the cat that his parents were arguing. Amy caught a glimpse of Silver's fur in the door frame.

"What are you looking at you annoying little piece of-" Amy screamed at Silver, not finishing because Sonic put his hand over her mouth. Silver's eyes began to tear, as did Amy's.

"Silver..." She began, but did not continue as Silver ran up the stairs in tears. He ran into his room and cried into his pillow.

Amy was downstairs on the couch, crying into Sonic's arms.

"I'll try and talk to him." Sonic said, hugging Amy and walking up stairs. Silver lied in his bed, asleep and hugging his stuffed Chao in his arms. Sonic sat on his bed and looked around his room, and saw a drawing on his desk. He got up and picked it up. It was a drawing of Silver being hugged by Amy and Sonic. Sonic looked at this and realised how important he and Amy were to him. He put it down and hugged his son in bed, then gently whispered "I love you." into his ear, and then departed downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mystic Cave

Silver woke up to the bright light of the sun hitting his eyes. He rolled over and reminisced over last nights events. He hugged his stuffed Chao close, remembering those words his mother had yelled at him. He then had an idea. He put his Chao on his bed and picked up his piggy bank. He put it inside his backpack and went downstairs.

"Good morning Silver." His father said, sipping his cup of coffee.

"Hi Daddy." Silver responded.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to see my friends."

"Hey, take this!"

Sonic tossed him a soda, then a pack of chips. Silver caught both of these and put them into his backpack.

"Have a good time!"

"OK Daddy, I will."

As Silver walked out, Sonic grabbed his phone and texted Knuckles.

Hey Knuckles. Silver's going

out with his friends today.

Could you keep an eye on him?

I can pay you.

Sure. How much?

Thanks Knux!

Is 50 rings OK?

Yes. I'll watch him.

"Hello?" Dr. Eggman said,opening up his door. He looked down and saw a smiling Silver.

"Hello Dr. Eggman. Can Eggman Nega come out to play?" Silver asked politely.

"Why of course! Nega!"

Eggman Nega came running to the door.

"Yes Daddy?" He asked.

"Silver was wondering if you wanted to come out to play."

"OK! Let me get my shoes on first."

"Have a good time!"

"What are we going to do toady, Silver?"

"I'll tell you when everyone else is here!" Silver said, heading over to his other friends house.

"Hello Silver!" Pearly the Manta Ray said, running up and hugging Silver.

"Silver, is she your girlfriend?" Cream asked curiously, followed by the snickering of Charmy and Eggman Nega.

"N-no!" Silver said, blushing.

"But, I am-" Pearly began, before Silver whispering something into her ear.

"Oh yeah, I'm not his girlfriend." Pearly said. Cream walked over to Silver and whispered:

"It's OK, I won't make fun of you." Silver thanked her and they set off.

"Hey, just where are we going?" Charmy asked, buzzing around the quartet.

"We're going to the Aquatic Ruin." Silver said in a chirpy voice.

"Pardon me Silver, but just why are we going there?" Eggman Nega asked politely.

"Well, there's talk of a lemur who makes jewellery for free, so long as you provide the materials."

"Wow Silver, you must have done a lot of studying up on this." Cream told him.

As they walked deep into the Hill Top area of the island, they reached their destination.

"Here we are, the Mystic Caves." Silver stated. "Pearly and Charmy, I need you to stay out here, just in case of a land slide, so you guys can get help."

"OK Silver, we'll stay put here!" Charmy said, mock-saluting him.

"Nega I need your flashlight to guide us into the cave, and Cream, I need your help to find pink gold."

"I'll be at your assistance." Eggman Nega told Silver.

"I'll help you find that pink gold." Cream responded, as they departed into the cave.

"How are you going to mine that gold, though?" Knuckles said, walking up the the quintet.

"Hello Knuckles." Cream politely said.

"I'll go into that cave with you, and help you find that piece of gold you're after."

"Thanks Knuckles!" Silver said, thanking him sincerely as they entered the cave.

"Silver, this piece of jewellery isn't for Pearly, is it?" Cream asked Silver.

"No, but come to think of it I should try and find a piece of silver to make her a ring." Silver responded.

"Like this." Knuckles said, picking up a piece of silver, no bigger that a tennis ball.

"Whoa, thanks Knuckles!" Silver said, putting the ingot in his backpack.

"I should probably pick up something for Mommy. You'll help me mine it, won't you Knuckles?" Cream asked.

"Of course I will." He responded.

"Look, over there!" Eggman Nega said, pointing to a light pink metal. Silver ran over to it and scratched it with his nail.

"It's pink gold!" He exclaimed, ushering Knuckles over to mine it. When he pulled it out, it was bigger than he had expected.

"Cream, you can have half of this to make something for your mother, like a necklace or a broach."

Silver told the young rabbit.

"Why thank you Tails." Cream said, hugging him with all his might. They then departed to the surface to see Charmy flying Pearly around. Charmy landed safely with Pearly intact, as they then ventured onwards.


	7. Chapter 7: Tangle and Aiai

"Boy, is it me, or is it getting hot?" Charmy said, unzipping his vest.

"It's just the humidity." Eggman Nega responded.

"Silver, not to be rude, but are we almost there?" Cream said, tired out and being carried by Knuckles.

"It's alright, just a little farther." Silver responded, tossing his soda at Charmy. Knuckles' attention was drawn to a shadowy figure hiding in the trees, which shortly vanished.

"Stop you guys, I hear something." Knuckles announced to the gang. They all stopped dead in their tracks and began to hear it as well. Knuckles placed Cream down, anticipating something to leap on the quintet. Suddenly, a brown creature leaped out onto Charmy. Knuckles caught this out of the corner of his eye and hit the creature away. He walked up to it to see what it was. He saw that it was a brown monkey. It got up and rubbed the side of its ribs.

"Hey, why'd ya do that!" It angrily said.

"I'm sorry for Knuckles. He was just trying to keep us safe." Cream said, helping the creature up.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"I'm Cream the Rabbit. The one who knocked you away was Knuckles the Echidna, then that's Charmy Bee, Pearly the Manta Ray, Eggman Nega, and he's-"  
"Silver! Your looking older than the last time I saw you!"

Silver was stunned that he knew who this thing was.

"You were very young when I saw you last. I'm Aiai the Monkey."

"How did you know who I was?" Silver asked.

"Sonic and I are friends. We used to have races together, that is, before he settled down."

"That's cool. You want to come with us. We're going to the place where the lemur makes jewellery if you bring her the materials."

"You mean Tangle? I was just on my way to see her. I jumped on Charmy because I mistook him for a banana. Can I go with you guys."

"Sure!" Pearly exclaimed, as she began asking the primate questions.

They finally reached their destination after no more than five minutes. It was a house made fully out of bamboo and mahogany logs.

"Thanks for making all those shark teeth into a necklace." Sticks said as she left the cottage.

"Oh hey you guys. You like this necklace that I got?" She said, showing her necklace to everyone.

"That's cool!" Charmy said.

"I concur." Eggman Nega said, agreeing with Charmy's previous statement, as Stick placed it around her neck and burrowed back to her house. Silver and Aiai entered the house first, followed by everybody else.

"Hi Tangle!" Aiai exclaimed as he entered the house.

"Hello Aiai. I see you bought friends along." Tangle the Ring-Tailed Lemur said.

"Hello there, ma'am. My name is Silver the Hedgehog. I was wondering if you could make a few pieces of jewellery for me."Silver politely asked.

"Of course, but first could I get you anything to eat?"

"Thanks for lunch, Tangle!" Charmy said, sitting back after a filling lunch. Everyone had eaten, with the exception of Cream, who had fallen asleep on the way to the house and was resting on Tangle's couch.

"You're most welcome. Now what did you want me to make for you." Tangle said, putting her dishes into the sink to soak. Silver opened up his backpack to reveal a silver ingot and a large piece of rose gold.

"Please can you turn the silver into a ring for my girlfriend, Pearly," Silver began, pointing to Pearly, who was talking to Eggman Nega.

"I see, and what would you like that rose gold turned into?" Tangle asked Silver.

"Oh, that pink gold? Could you make a bangle out of some of it, and the rest Cream wanted to decided what to make."

"Well, I'll begin presently. You could help me if you wanted to."

Cream rubbed her eyes as she woke up from her nap.

"Hello Cream! Did you nap well?" Pearly asked Cream.

"Yes, thank you. Where are we?" She responded as Pearly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Cream..

"We're at Tangle the Ring-Tailed Lemur's house. She just finished making Silver's bangle for his mommy."

"Hello Cream. Could you come over here for a minute?" Tangle asked politely. Cream got up and was asked what she wanted Tangle to make her mother.

"Can you make her a bracelet, please?" Cream asked.

"That'll be tricky, but I should be done in half an hour. You wouldn't mind helping, would you?"

"Sure, I'd be more than happy to!"

Half an hour later, Cream had something to give her mother, Silver had a ring, which he just gave to Pearly, and bangle, and Tangle had her dishes cleaned by Knuckles, dried by Charmy and Eggman Nega, and put away by Pearly with some help from Aiai.

"Come back soon!" Tangle said, wishing the quintet and Aiai away.

They all arrived in town at 4:30, and each went their separate ways. Silver hugged Pearly goodbye, Charmy told Cream he could come over to his house tomorrow, and Cream returned the favour by inviting him to her birthday party, and Eggman Nega told Knuckles that he was thankful for him going along with them. They all went their separate ways, except for Knuckles, who walked Silver home. Before he got home, he stopped off at Marine's Florist and picked up a boutique of roses for his mother, empting out his piggy bank to pay for it, rendering him broke.

"Thanks for walking him home!" Sonic said, giving Knuckles the 50 rings that he agreed to pay him. Knuckles waved goodbye and left to go home. Silver put his backpack and flowers down and grabbed the rose gold bangle.

"Where's Mommy?" Silver asked Sonic.

"She's upstairs reading." He responded, followed by Silver darting up the stairs in his parents room. He burst in an ran up to Amy, hugging her with all his might, making sure not to damage the flowers he bought for her.

"I'm sorry that I made you mad at me last night, Mommy! I was just trying to say goodnight to you! I hope you can forgive me! I bought you these to try and make up for it!" Silver cried out, sobbing as he handed his mother the flowers and the bangle.

"I bought you roses because they're your favourites, and I even got you a rose gold bangle for you to show you how much I love you!" Amy looked at the bangle and put it on her wrist, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Silver..." She said, putting the flowers down and bringing him onto her lap to hug, "I'm sorry I lost my temper at you, it was because your father and I were arguing. I'm sorry for all that. You really want out of your way for me. I love you Silver, and always will, even when I'm mad at you."

They hugged and then got up, so that the flowers could be put in a vase. They then say down in the living room and watched a movie together, as a family.

"Rouge, I'm home." Knuckles said, walking into his house. He heard Rouge talking to someone up stairs. He went up the stairs and caught only the tail-end of the conversation. "He's going to be excited! He's coming now. I'll talk to later. Bye." Rouge said, getting off her phone.

"Hi Knuckles!" she said, in a calm yet excited voice.

"Hi Rouge. What's up?" Knuckles responded.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Nah. Who were you talking to?"

"Just Onin."

"About what?"

"About how I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8: Upsetting

Shadow sat on his couch, staring at his piano. It was one of tow things she had left that reminded him of her. He got up and walked over to the piano. He looked at a portrait of her as he closed his eyes and began to play. As he gently played Moonlight Sonata his eyes welled with tears. He played the piece in it's entirety. When he was finished, he walked over to is couch and began to cry. He put a face in a pillow, trying to stop his tears. He continued to cry and mourn over the death of his friend. His phone then began ringing. He pulled himself together as he picked up the phone.

 _[Sniff_ ]"Hello?" Shadow said, speaking into his phone.

"Hello Shadow, are you OK? You don't sound that well." Vanilla softly said.

"It's OK, I'm fine. What is it?"

"Well, Vector and I are going out to dinner tonight, and I was wondering if you could babysit Cream for me?"

"Fine."

"Oh thank you Shadow. How much could I pay you?"

"There's no need to."

"Oh, well if your sure. Is 6.30 OK?"

"Yes. I'll see you later." He said, hanging up.

"Cream, Shadow is going to babysit you tonight, OK?"

"Yes Mommy!" Cream happily responded, getting ready to go to Charmy's house.

"OK Charmy, remember, the microphone is your right antenna." Tails said to Charmy via a microphone that transmitted to an earpiece in Charmy's right ear.

"OK Tails!" Charmy whispered, so Vector and Espio wouldn't hear. Cream then knocked at the door.

"I'll get it." Espio said, pausing his anime and getting up to answer the door. He opened it up to find Cream staring up at him.

"Hello Mr. Espio. Charmy said I could come over and play with him today." Cream said.

"Oh, then come in." Espio said, ushering her in. Cream walked in and asked where Charmy was.

"He's in his room at the moment. Its just up the stairs on the right." Espio said, pointing the way. Cream thanked him and walked up to Charmy's room. She knocked on the door of his room.

"Come in!" Charmy said, tidying up his room. Cream walked in to see his room wasn't neat.

"Oh, would you like some help Charmy?" Cream asked, beginning to pick up his vests from the floor.

"Oh no! That's alright!" Charmy said, taking the vests from Cream.

"We can play outside instead.!" He responded.

"Tag!" Cream said to Charmy. They had been playing outside for a while and were still having fun.

They ran around playing tag and eventually lied down on the soft viridian grass.

"Hey Cream." Charmy said to Cream.

"Yes?" Cream responded.

"If you wanted anything, what would it be?"

"Well, I don't really know. If there was anything, then maybe a Chao."

"Why?"

"Well, lately Mommy and Vector have started going out to do things together more, like getting coffee and going for walks."

"CHARMY!" a distant voice cried out.

"Uh oh." Charmy whispered to Cream.

"There you are!" The peppy bee said, flying over to hug Charmy.

"Hi Saffron!" Charmy wheezed out, due to the fact Saffron the Bee was on him. As she got up, she looked over at Cream and immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Are you trying to date Charmy?!" Saffron yelled at Cream.

"N-no." Cream said, cowering behind her ears.

"Oh, OK. I'm sorry if I made you upset. I'm Saffron!" She said, sticking her hand out.

"O-OK. I'm Cream." Cream said, sticking her hand out to have it presently shaken by Saffron.

"I need to go now Cream. I'll see you later." Charmy said, flying away with Saffron.

"Did you get that Tails?" Charmy asked Tails.

"Yeah. Thanks." Tails said as he took off his headset and went out to see a friend..

"Cream needs to be in bed by 8:15, you can help yourself to anything you need and we should be back by 9:00." Vanilla told Shadow as she grabbed her purse and put in her earrings.

"OK." Shadow said.

"Thank you for doing this for us." Vanilla told him as she walked towards the door to Vector. She waved goodbye and Shadow nodded. He closed the door and went to find Cream. He found her tiding her room up. She put her crayons into her pot and turned around to see Shadow.

"Oh, hello Mister Shadow." Cream said, running over to shake his hand. Shadow was amazed at how polite she was and stuck his hand out as well.

"Would you like some sugar, or some milk?" Cream asked Shadow. She was having an imaginary tea party with Shadow and a stuffed Chao.

"Milk." Shadow said in a cold voice. Cream looked at him with a stone stare.

"Shadow, are you forgetting something?" Cream sternly said.

"Please."

"That's better." Cream said, pouring an imaginary cup of tea.

"Thank you." Shadow responded, holding it in his hand. Cream sat down on her chair and the smile fled from her face.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked an upset Cream.

"Can I tell you a secret Mister Shadow?" Cream asked. Shadow nodded his head.

"Well, ever since Mommy and Vector have been dating and going out..." Cream stopped.

Shadow looked over at her and saw her eyes begin to tear.

"Are you OK?" Shadow asked, seemingly worried.

"Well, we barely get to do things that we used to do, like have tea parties, but Mommy is always doing things with Vector." Cream was crying now, and ran up to Shadow and hugged him.

"I just want to spend more time with Mommy!" Cream cried out, hugging Shadow with all her might. Shadow wrapped an arm around her.

"I know how you feel." He said. Cream looked up, still crying but now surprised.

"Y-you do?" Cream said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down on her chair.

"Yes. I'd rather not go into it, but I know what it's like." There was a long silence between them.

"Thank you for the tea." Shadow said, breaking the silence.

"Your welcome." She said, beginning to put hear tea set away and her stuffed Chao on her bed.

"I got this for your birthday Cream. I'm busy tomorrow so I can't come to your party." Shadow told Cream, giving her a CD. Cream took it for his and and saw it was classical music, her favourite genre.

"Thank you very much Shadow!" Cream said, running over to her CD player and put it in, placing the case next to the CD player. As the music played, Cream presently fell asleep. Shadow picked her up and placed her on her bed. He pulled the covers over her and placed the Chao next to her. He turned the light off and went downstairs to wait for Vanilla.

"Your noodles and rice." Jian said, presenting the dishes to Vector and Vanilla.

"Thank you very much." Vanilla said.

"This is a nice place isn't it?" Vector said, beginning to eat his noodles.

"Why yes, thank you for taking me here."

They ate their meal and then went to walk in the park that was less than a mile away.

"What a beautiful night." Vanilla said, gazing up at the stars.

"I know. It's beautiful isn't it?" Vector added. "Listen Vanilla, we've been dating for six months now, and we've become very close."

"Why yes." Vanilla said.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

Vector got on his knee and pulled out a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Vanilla covered her mouth as she gasped. She responded with one word:

"Yes!"


End file.
